Tower Fusion (BTD7PotA)
Tower Fusion is a Game Mechanic in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. It was inspired by concepts made by KillerKraken and Abcdefghijklmnp. Summary Tower Fusion is a mechanic where you fuse two towers into one, combining their attack capabilities and making them stronger. There are two types of fusion: Homogeneous and Heterogeneous Fusion. Rules and prerequisites exist governing fusion and its types, as shown in the section below. Prerequisites and Rules Prerequisites In order to fuse two towers together, you need to unlock a tower known as the Bio-Fusion Device 5000. Then you need to place the Device on a place on the map, costing $3,000 in-game cash (on Medium) to place the tower. After that, you must activate the Device's Ability, known as Bio-Fusion. After activating said ability, you need to tap an eligible tower to select as Tower A. Then, you need to select another eligible tower - Tower B - that is CLOSE to Tower A. After that, a button will appear on the screen, showing the word "Fuse" and the total cost of the fusion. Once you press that button, the two selected towers will be Fused together, and these towers have the combined attack capabilities of the two ingredient towers in some shape or form. The Fusion Device's ability has a cooldown of 45 seconds. The rules governing fusion are shown below: General Rules *Only 2 towers can be fused together at any given time. *Only 4 Fusions can exist on the track at any given time. *Only Tier 4 or Tier 5 Towers can be fused together. Tier 6 Towers cannot be fused. *You cannot fuse Tier 4 Towers with Tier 5 Towers or vice versa. You can only fuse Tier 4s with other Tier 4s and Tier 5s with other Tier 5s. *Once a Fusion is made, the Fusion Tower cannot be further upgraded by any means. That also means you cannot further fuse a Fusion Tower. *The cost to fuse is the sum of the total costs of the two towers fused together. *The towers being fused must be in close proximity to each other. *Heroes cannot be fused by any means. Homogeneous Homogeneous Fusion is the fusing together of two of the same tower. The rules governing this are shown below: *You cannot fuse towers whose upgrade path with the highest-tier upgrades are the same. For example, you cannot fuse together a 4/x/x Super Monkey and a 5/x/x Super Monkey together. Heterogeneous Heterogeneous fusion is the fusion of towers with another different tower (e.g. a Dart Monkey with a Ninja Monkey). The rules governing this are shown below: *Unlike with Homogeneous Fusion, you can fuse different towers together even if they have the same strongest upgrade path (e.g. 5/x/x Super Monkey + 5/x/x Dartling Gun) *You cannot fuse organic towers with mechanical towers, or vice versa. For example, you can't fuse a Boomerang Thrower with a Bomb Shooter (or else that would possibly be ridiculously cursed). The only exceptions are Monkey Cyborgs and the Tech Terror path for the Super Monkey. *The following towers cannot be fused with different towers: Banana Farm, Monkey Village, Farmer Monkey. Fusion Tower Attributes Other than substantially increased combat effectiveness, Fusion Towers have the following general attributes: *Immunity to STUN. *Resistance to mind control; Mind-controlling attacks last 50% shorter on Fusion Towers. *Significantly increased HP. *Takes 50% less damage from DoT attacks. Fusion Tower Combinations Fusion Towers are the finished products of the Fusion process. Below are the combinations and their abilities. Anyone can add combos here, as long as they conform with the rules. Homogeneous Tier 4 + Tier 4 Dart Monkey *Sharpnaut Shooter (4/x/x + x/x/4) *Super Monkey Juggerclub (4/x/x + x/4/x) *Super Sharp Shooter Club (x/4/x + x/x/4) Tack Shooter *Ring of Overdriven Fire (4/x/x + x/x/4) *Blade Maelstrom of Fire (4/x/x + x/4/x) *Overdrive Maelstrom (x/4/x + x/x/4) Boomerang Monkey *M.O.A.R. Press (4/x/x + x/x/4) *M.O.A.R. Turbo Glaives (4/x/x + x/4/x) *Turbo Presser (x/4/x + x/x/4) Bomb Shooter *Recursive Impact (4/x/x + x/x/4) *Impactful Assassin (4/x/x + x/4/x) *Recursive M.O.A.B. Murderer (x/4/x + x/x/4) Ice Monkey *Viral Frosting Icicles (4/x/x + x/x/4) *Viral Snowstorm (4/x/x + x/4/x) *Snowstorm of Icicles (x/4/x + x/x/4) Super Monkey *Technological Temple (4/x/x + x/4/x) *Synagogue of Darkness (4/x/x + x/x/4) *Terror of Twilight (x/4/x/ + x/x/4) Batmonkey *Ace of Batmobiles (4/x/x + x/4/x) *Batmobile of Lies (4/x/x + x/x/4) *Deceptive Ace (x/4/x + x/x/4) Druid *Jungle's Lightning (4/x/x + x/4/x) *Ball of Poplust (4/x/x + x/x/4) *Angry Bounty (x/4/x + x/x/4) Tier 5 + Tier 5 Dart Monkey *Ultra Juggerbow Master (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Plasma Monkey Ultra Juggerclub (5/x/x + x/5/x) *Plasma Crossbow Master Club (x/5/x + x/x/5) Tack Shooter *The Inferno Zone (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Super Inferno Maelstrom (5/x/x + x/5/x) *The Maelstrom Zone (x/5/x + x/x/5) Boomerang Monkey *M.O.A.B. Domination Glaive Lord (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Perma-Charge Glaive Lord (5/x/x + x/5/x) *Perma-Charge of M.O.A.B. Domination (x/5/x + x/x/5) Bomb Shooter *Bloon Crush Blitz (5/x/x + x/x/5) *M.O.A.B. Eliminator of Bloon Crushing (5/x/x + x/5/x) *M.O.A.B. Eliminator Blitz (x/5/x + x/x/5) Ice Monkey *Psychrogenic Icicle Proliferation (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Absolute Proliferation (5/x/x + x/5/x) *Impaling by Absolute Zero (x/5/x + x/x/5) Super Monkey *Solar Eradicator (5/x/x + x/5/x) *Midnight Deity (5/x/x + x/x/5) *The Anti-Night (x/5/x/ + x/x/5) Batmonkey *Watchful Joker (5/x/x + x/5/x) *Killer of Justice (x/5/x + x/x/5) *Protector of Darkness (5/x/x + x/x/5) Druid *Avatar of the Raging Superstorm (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Spirit of the Wrathful Forest (x/5/x + x/x/5) *Essence of the Tropical Torrents (5/x/x + x/5/x) Banana Farm *Monkey-Nomics Central (5/x/x + x/5/x) *Banana Wall Street (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Wall-Street-Nomics (x/5/x + x/x/5) Monkey Zombie *Curse of Dracula (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Vampiric Hordemaster (x/5/x + x/x/5) *Cursed Corpses (5/x/x + x/5/x) Wonder Monkey *The Godsend of Truth (5/x/x + x/5/x) *Vengeful Truth of Medusa (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Medusa's Godsend (x/5/x + x/x/5) Bloonchipper *Ultra-Wide Rebellion (5/x/x + x/x/5) *Ultra-Wide Neutron Star (5/x/x + x/5/x) *Neutron Insurrection (x/5/x + x/x/5) Heterogeneous Tier 4 + Tier 4 Tier 5 + Tier 5 * Grandmaster Crossbow Ninja (5/x/x Ninja + x/x/5 Dart) * Antimatter Saboteur (5/x/x Samurai + x/5/x Ninja) * Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Game Mechanics